Zinaps
Zinaps is villain that appears in the 2014 TV series The New Adventures of Peter Pan. Appearance Zinaps is teenager (around the age of 13 or 14) with dark brown hair and green eyes. He wears a light green jumpsuit, dark green gloves, a yellow utility belt, and wears a jetpacks strapped to his back. Personality Zinaps is crazy, though he complains not to be. He is clever and very intelligent, though sometimes acts in clueless ways. Despite his crazy appear, he is very dangerous and is willing to hurt anyone to get what he wants. Abilities and Eqipment Zinaps is very smart and can create numerous gadgets to help him succeed in his plans. He wears a jetpack to help him fly and a has a utility belt with numerous items, like a knife. History Not much is known about Zinaps and his origin. It only revealed that he is a character in one of the Darling siblings movies. When Peter Pan and Tinkerbell come to take the to Neverland, the Darling siblings decide to bring their movie projector with them to Neverland to show Peter and the Lost kids. After making a few changes to the projector, the Darling siblings are able to play the movie and show it to the Lost kids. However, something goes with the projector, causing Zinaps to come out of the movie. Although confused at first, Zinaps soon realizes he is no longer at the mercy of his enemy Captain Muscles but then realizes that he no longer in his home city anymore either. Seeing that the villain is real and not from the movie, the children try to capture Zinaps but he quickly escapes and run outside into Neverland. Although the Darling siblings and Lost kids are able to corner Zinaps at the edge of a cliff, Zinaps quickly activates his jetpack and flies away. Thinking that he has landed in a world of savages, Zinaps plans to use his superior knowledge and inventions to rule over Neverland. However, Zinaps' jetpack runs out of fuel and he crash lands on to Captain Hook's pirate ship. Although he is able to convince Hook's crew into helping him take over Neverland with their and defeat Peter and the Lost Kids, Hook only interest in how he got to Neverland in the first place. After a brief discussion, Hook challenges Zinaps to a fight, but is easily defeated. Despite his lose, Hook is impressed with Zinaps skills and offers to show him his cabin. Zinaps then tries to convice Hook's first-mate, Mr. Smee, that he doesn't appreciate them like he does and that he would treat them with more respect if he was in charge. During an argue in Hook's cabin, Mr. Smee accidental send Captain Hook falling through a trap door and he falls out of his ship. Zinaps congratulates him on a job well done and annoces to Hooks crew that he is the new captain. more coming soon Category:Mastermind Category:One-Shot Category:TV Show Villains Category:Kids Category:Archenemy Category:Movie Villains Category:Crackers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Mentally Ill Category:Peter Pan Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Liars